


Three Ways To Nowhere

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Law POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling to Dressrosa with The Strawhats Law comes to realize that he has a lot in common with a certain swordsman. Namely, cursed weapons, a rather magnetic attraction to one another and a fixation on a particular rubber captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ways To Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro gets fucked by 2 captains, has a cum facial and is generally fucked really thoroughly. Also, Luffy is literally made of sunshine and Law learns that there's a lot more to his alliance than he first anticipated. Good lord, I'm filthy.

An alliance is usually defined as a union between two parties for some mutual gain. In that sense, Law's association with the Strawhats seems to be more than slightly unconventional. Despite several warnings from his crew, the other captain still insists on calling him his friend and readily agreed to assist him in his plan. The surgeon is quite aware that this insane idea means very different things to both of them, for Strawhat it may be an opportunity, but for Law it's never been anything besides the means to an end.

_This plan is a suicide attempt ten years in the making._

Monkey D. Luffy seems to be doing everything in his power to ruin it, to ruin him, the way he ruins everything. It takes less than a day for his heart to crumble, less than twenty-four hours for him to admit that he's hopelessly, tragically drawn to his new ally. No, he's been attracted to those bloody fists and that sunshine smile in a straw hat for much longer than that. Law first fell for him years ago, at Marineford, when he faced down the wrath of armies only to lose his brother in the end. When he was at his lowest, a battered corpse bleeding out on his operating table.

So when he sets eyes on him again, he's not the aftermath of a nuclear explosion. No, Monkey D. Luffy is shining like the sun, bright and blinding and so full of life, the exact opposite of the mourning he embodies. Law can't even tear his gaze away, not this time, but he does when he realizes he's not the only one.

* * *

 

The Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, one of the Eleven Supernovas, a price of 120 million berries on his head and the Strawhat crew's resident surly swordsman.

He's an interesting man and Law can respect someone who's managed to earn a bounty that some captains can only dream of. He's undoubtedly fearsome and if his scars are anything to go by he's survived injuries that would kill lesser men by sheer willpower alone. He's also quiet, something that Law appreciates on this madhouse of a ship, but what catches his attention, what really makes him stop in his tracks is the man's rather obvious attachment to his captain, more obvious than Law's own infatuation.

So more often than not, Law keeps the green haired swordsman under close scrutiny. He's surprised (something that seems to be more and more frequent the longer he stays on The Thousand Sunny) at the tender, longing look that flits in the swordsman's eye. That uncharacteristic softness, that almost tenderness and that expression Law hates to admit he's been wearing on his own face, it makes something flicker in his chest.

When you watch someone for any extended period of time, you run the risk of becoming very well acquainted with their person. Law comes to admire the strong line of Zoro's jaw, finds the ripple and swell of muscles under tan skin undeniably attractive. The man's stance speaks of a confidence that Law can only falsely present. This faith in himself, his captain and his crew. This is a man who's built himself on a foundation of trust that Law cannot emulate.

There's something solid about him, something reliable, and in the chaos that is the countdown to his own organized demise, Law can't help but want to cling to this pillar of strength in a swirling sea of uncertainty.

* * *

 

It's already quite late, he's out on the deck and the cloudless night sky shines off the surface of the rippling ocean to create a warped reflection of the stars in it's murky waters. He leans over the edge of the ship to gaze down at his own face. He doesn't often look in mirrors, in fact he makes a point of avoiding them, sees too much of his past within them. He looks about as exhausted as he feels and the bags beneath his eyes even more pronounced than usual.

Normally, he'd be alone to contemplate these dark inner musings brought on by his chronic insomnia. He's not. No, tonight he has a rather unexpected guest.

_Roronoa._

He looks so relaxed, features slack and missing the usual furrow of his brow. He looks young and Law thinks that he's surely younger than him, mouth slightly parted and breath even. It was hard not to stare.

He has no excuse really, leaning against the railing with the sleeping swordsman at his feet. _Kikoku_ is within arms reach, resting beside the slumbering swordsman's three sheathed blades. He contemplates Roronoa's face quietly, wonders idly if he could replace his missing eye. The loss of depth perception must have been a hard blow for him, another obstacle he had to adapt to, something quite tedious. He wants to trace his fingers over that scar, let his touch linger over the thin pink line over his left eye, it's reminds him of his own debilitating, if invisible scars.

The green haired man's eye opens lazily and Law feels that there's a strangely reptilian quality to it, the self-assurance of some great scaly beast awakening from its nap on a muddy river bank. He blinks a few times tiredly and stretches, letting out a yawn so wide the surgeon catches a glimpse of pink gums and the slightest dampness in his eyes. He passes a slow hand over his face rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"It's cursed, right?" He asks voice distorted by another large yawn.

The question takes Law by surprise, unsure of what he's supposed to respond. He simply continues to stare rather awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Your blade, it's cursed?" Law realizes that he's referring to the _nodachi_ that dwarfs the three _katana_ next to it.

"Yes, it is indeed cursed. It's name means demon's cry, but I believe the entity that seems to posses it is nowhere near as volatile as your own." It was one of the first things he'd noticed, he'd become quite sensitive to their presence and perhaps this is due to his own long term exposure to a demonic sword. When he's first met the swordsman _Kikoku_ had been practically rattling in its sheath. The intense bloodlust radiating from The Pirate Hunter's black blade washing over him like deadly waves. He'd been honestly astounded over the level of control with which the other man wielded his weapon.

"Yeah, _Kitetsu's_ tried to kill me once or twice. It can be a handful sometimes." He says this with a fond smile playing on his lips, as if he were talking about a slightly troublesome pet and not a murderous sword.

"Nevertheless, it's quite impressive to watch you handle it." Law tells him and it is.

Naturally, he himself has some skill with a blade, but he relies quite heavily on his devil fruit power to give himself an edge. As for Roronoa? It doesn't take an expert to see why he's often touted as the world's second best. The green haired man has the will and the way to claim the title of Greatest as his own. It's nothing to scoff at, really.

"You're not too bad yourself." He replies, mouth twisting into a crooked grin. There's a certain approval in his voice, the light of challenge shining in his eye and though Law's never really done anything to seek out praise (at least not later in his life) he can't deny that there's something vaguely satisfying about the swordsman's recognition.

He opens his mouth, perhaps to accept the compliment smugly, but he's suddenly interrupted by an enormous crash. The still seated swordsman let's out a loud 'oomph' as something large collides with his chest along with a horribly familiar elastic twang. Law's hands is already curled around _Kikoku's_ hilt ready to draw against the unknown attacker.

He's on edge, coiled tight, strained and strung out, as anyone would be when preparing to face the demon that's haunted them for over a decade. Law's got his finger on the trigger and he doesn't really appreciated the ruckus the rubber captain causes by catapulting himself across the deck like some sort of canon ball.

Roronoa seems to have recovered from the unexpected tackle and glares frustratedly at the smaller man sitting in his lap.

"What have I told yo-" He starts with a frown before being cut off by Strawhat pressing a rather fierce kiss to his lips, practically devouring him alive.

Law just stares in shock as the rubber man loops his arms around the swordsman's shoulders. His stomach drops of course, of course he'd been thinking fancifully. There's no place for him here. He curses himself for having missed it all. They must have been involved long before he stepped foot on the ship and the sense of isolation he's always feared sweeps over him again, the way it always does, following him like a creeping shadow for years. There is no room for him in this equation. He's just another useless part in this world they've created.

He wants to turn on his heels and run, wants to rush out of sight, because it stings to see this, it stings to see this kind of mutual acceptance. He wishes he could pretend it was something he'd never seen. He's frustrated, he shouldn't be bothered by any of this, it's none of his business what another captain gets up to with his crew. He shouldn't be as irked as he feels, but he is. He doesn't know when he started hoping to have what they do, doesn't think he should. Law feels betrayed by his own body's desire for this kind of intimacy. He takes an awkward step back. He really doesn't need to be privy to this.

Luffy pulls off the green haired man's lips with a damp sound, lips slightly bruised and panting softly. He looks up at Law with his jet black eyes, the scar under his left eye twisted like a smile.

"Where you going, Tra-guy?"

"I-I was-" He stutters dumbly. He doesn't even have time to think of a way to explain to Strawhat why he's not particularly keen on seeing him swap spit with his swordsman, when a rubber arm stretches out to grab him by his collar and drag him into a bruising kiss.

Strawhat's lips are still slick with spit, the grip in the feathers of his shirt pulling him down on his knees, he's leaning awkwardly over the shorter man and kissing him back helplessly despite his own brain yelling at him that his current actions in this situation qualify as a terrible mistake.

Luffy tastes like skin and salty sea wind. He kisses like a promise, kisses like he means it, all breathless and sloppy an unexpectedly wonderful mess that always works out in the end. Law's fingers somehow find their way into the tangles of the younger man's hair and curl around his black locks using them as something to anchor him while he gets swept away by Strawhat Luffy once again.

It's the tongue lapping against his lips that startles him back to reality. He jerks back horrified by his own shameless actions. He has more control than this.

"What was that Mr. Strawhat?" He breathes shakily, tugging his fingers free from Luffy's hair.

The hand that's holding him up by the feathers of his collar releases its grip and unbalanced he sprawls gracelessly across the deck. He sits up quickly grumbling at the younger pirate's inconsiderate manhandling.

"You looked like you wanted one." The other captain answers firmly, as though it justifies his unreasonable actions perfectly. "If you want something you shouldn't be afraid to take it, Tra-guy and I wanted to kiss you too, so I did." He says earnestly leaning back on his hand and tilting his head to the side. He's staring at Law with black eyes that bore into the depths of his soul.

Law feels that there's nothing he can hide from these eyes. No desire or thought that isn't bared completely. The Warlord is at the younger man's mercy and he's reading everything that Law's afraid to show, everything he works so hard to conceal with his reputation and his sadistic facade of a personality.

"You say this, but doesn't Mr. Zoro mind?" Law sighs with false exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide how rattled he is.

The man in question is slumped against the side of the ship with a lapful of rubber captain and a faint flush high on his cheeks.

"I don't mind." He replies and clears his throat before continuing, his voice laced with embarrassment. "I mean...It's not as though you're...um...you look...I-you're attractive, okay."

The surgeon can only raise his brow at the comment. He knows that people often find him...desirable. A fact that he became aware of in his teens with the help of particularly fortunate growth spurt and his newly acquired tattoos. He knows that his looks have quite a definite appeal, but he's surprised to hear it from a man like Zoro. Who seems so far from superficial, but it sounds earnest coming from the flustered looking swordsman.

"So you mean to say that you're physically attracted to me?" He queries.

The swordsman inhales rather sharply. "Yeah, yeah I am...I mean you spend a lot of time staring at me too so..." he trails off, letting the statement hang in the air between them.

"I won't deny that between the two of us there is a certain degree of mutual attraction." He enunciates clearly with more honesty than he'd been planning to reveal.

There's a second wherein both men take the time to digest the impact of the confession and less than half that time for both of them to surge forward and meet in a long overdue kiss. There's Law's arms on either side of the swordsman's head and Strawhat trapped between them. It's a press of bodies radiating heat. Zoro kisses him back like a punch to the ribs, all teeth and bruising force, more a challenge than a gesture of intimacy or affection, no the other man kisses with a kind of underlying aggression. There's a hunger to it that's almost animalistic and it ignites some part of Law that's normally extinguished. He hasn't let go in a long time, so he just closes his eyes and let's himself melt in the sensation.

He's slightly alarmed when he feels two sets of hands on him, one knocking off his hat and running through his hair and the other pair running up and down his sides. The doctors pulls back reluctantly, his eyes still closed. He can hear the faint giggling that must be Strawhat and the sound of his own breath on the green haired man's lips. He sits back on his heels feeling lightheaded.

"Look," the green haired man says trying fruitlessly to pry the rubber captain from his lap,"this is really nice, but I've got the next watch."

"Great!" Exclaims the rubber man hoping up excitedly, arms raised in what Law supposes is a celebratory gesture.

"Me and Tra-guy will keep you company."

Law doesn't refute the bold statement, though he knows that he could _-that he should-_ avoid getting any more involved with Strawhat and his crew. That by saying this the younger man is giving him an out of sorts, an opportunity to decline their proposition. His mind is telling him that going along with this will most certainly be a mistake. He ignores his common sense, banishes it from the forefront of his brain for an evening. He's two days away from his own death and he doesn't feel like piling on anymore regrets.

* * *

 

Up in the crow's nest Law's unsure of whether his apparent loss of reason is already something he should begin to mourn. The tension between the three of them is palpable, thick enough to cut with a knife and it crackles in the air like electricity. Though he may be well versed in matters of the flesh, Law knows very little about the etiquette that concerns a threesome.

Strawhat is obviously unconcerned about anything resembling manners and simply slips his open shirt from his shoulders and busies himself unwinding the yellow fabric of his sash from around his middle. The shorter man is by no means scrawny, but he lacks the sheer muscular bulk of his one-eyed companion. Luffy's compact, lean muscles and lithe limbs. He's all sun kissed skin and subtle definition, almost complete unmarked save for the huge puckered pink scar on his chest. The one Law left saving his life. It's a mark of sorrow, one he bears openly without shame. Something he feels no need to hide away.

As if spurred on by his captain's actions, Zoro pulls off his coat and belly warmer in one fluid motion, tossing them carelessly to the floor and taking a seat on the padded bench behind him to start working on the laces of his boots. Luffy, now sans-sash, plops down beside him, grinning eagerly.

"Are you gonna get undressed, or do you need help?" Teases the swordsman, still bent over his boots.

Law realizes that he's been standing idle for longer than what would necessarily be deemed appropriate and tugs his shirt over his head. He folds it before, slipping off his his socks and shoes and setting them in a pile.

Strawhat lets out a small awestruck sound at the sight of his bare chest. They've never seen his tattoos and the surgeon is suddenly quite conscious of the eyes sweeping over him in an appreciative fashion. He lets them look their fill, tilting his hips in what he knows to be a generally seductive manner.

He doesn't get a chance to make his way over because a rubber arm is curling around him again and he's being pulled into the sliver of space between the swordsman and his captain. Law's really starting to get fed up with Strawhats' manhandling, but he can't really find it in himself to complain when Luffy's dragging reverent fingertips along the patterns on his skin.

The swordsman is trailing kisses along the nape of his neck and he's trapped between their scarred chests. Law can't think not really, can only float in this strange surreality, the heat and kisses and fingers and hair. He's drowning in an ocean of warm skin, sinking deeper and deeper into lust fuelled bliss. He's angling his head back, kissing the swordsman fiercely whilst Strawhat licks at his collarbones. There's something wonderfully instinctual about all this, about how easy it is for him to let go and to attack pliant lips back just as passionately. Strawhat is crawling across his knees and reaching out an arm to grope the front of the swordsman's pants.

"Give me a hand, Tra-guy." Says the black haired man, pulling a vial of oil from one of his pockets and tossing it to the surgeon.

"And this is for?" Law asks, motioning between the three of them.

"You can fuck me." Answers the swordsman's voice low and dripping with promise an almost cocky grin on his face.

"That would be my pleasure." Law returns smugly as Luffy pulls off the green haired man's pants and he moves in quickly for another searing kiss.

"Turn around." He commands, breaking away from inviting lips.

The swordsman shuffles awkwardly on the plush seat, turning his back to him and falling forward so he's on his hands and knees. Contrary to the rest of his body that appears to be a patchwork of scars, his back is a smooth expanse of rippling muscles and tan skin. Law pours some of the oil, warming it in his palms, drawing a slick line down the cleft of Zoro's firm ass and bringing a finger to circle the puckered hole. He's moving one finger tentatively when the swordsman growls at him.

"I'm not made of glass, come on no need to go so slow."

And though he'd only really been taking his time out of consideration for the other man's backside, Law decides to obey the other man's desire and adds another finger immediately. The green haired man makes hardly any noise, just these quiet hissed breaths that escape between his clenched teeth as Law fucks him open with his fingers. Zoro's cock is jutting out from between his legs, hot and heavy with arousal, flushed red and the tip leaking precome. Law wants to taste it, wants to wrap his lips around it and make the swordsman's tug at his hair in mercy. Perhaps not this time, but it's something that Law would be more than eager to try.

Law gives a cursory glance over to Luffy, who having shed his shorts is just sitting on the floor. One hand stroking his cock almost lazily, pupils blown wide with lust and an amused grin on his face.

"Tra-guy, you look so serious." He pipes up, giggling.

"I'm doing something that requires some focus, Mr. Strawhat." Law rebukes defensively.

Strawhat only laughs and scrambles up quickly to press a wet kiss against his lips. It feels warm, earnest and forceful in the way Luffy always seems to be. It feels reassuring though, makes him feel wanted. The kiss is enough to distract him from his task of preparing the other man and it earns him a growl of displeasure. When the other captain pulls back, he's wearing a pleased smile on his face.

"You look better without that frown on your face."

It makes embarrassment swell in his chest and Law looks away, cursing the rubber man and his ridiculous antics.

"That's enough. Just get to it." Zoro groans impatiently.

Law obliges and pulls his fingers out, spreading some oil over his cock and lining himself up against the swordsman's entrance.

"I've told you already, just ask me."

The doctor hears the man say irritatedly. So Law looks up to find Luffy kneeling in front of the green haired man his dick in one hand and his brow furrowed in frustration.

"Zoooorrrooo." The younger man whines, nudging the head of his cock against the swordsman's parted lips.

"I get it, I get it." He huffs licking a messy stripe along his captain's length.

"Zoroooo." Strawhat says again. The name stretching out into a moan as the muscled man's mouth sinks down around his cock.

The sight is incredibly arousing. Roronoa gives head like a natural. Let's his lover fuck into his mouth like he has no gag reflex. Eye squeeze shut, jaw stretched open wide.

Law's hips stutter as he buries himself in the swordsman's ass. He starts with shallow thrusts, the other man rocking back against the steady motion.

"Come on." Roronoa urges. His voice only slightly muffled by the cock in his mouth. An unexpected, yet not unappreciated talent. Law's quite interested in figuring out how he manages to speak unhindered.

Law speeds up his pace, pulls out farther before driving back in and angling himself to brush against the man's prostate. He loses what little reserve he had left and gets lost in the rhythmic slap of their bodies. The surgeon watches as the sweat beading along his partner's shoulders drips down his back to pool in the dip of his spine, watches Luffy's hands tangling in green hair and tugging his head forward.

The younger man is so noisy, muttering sweet nothings that Law can't bother to translate and giggling breathlessly. There's a wet sound as Luffy pulls Zoro's mouth off him and takes his cock in his hand pumping frantically. His face screwed in concentration, biting at his bottom lip and his come hitting the swordsman's face in spurts.

The tight warmth that surrounds his cock feels fantastic and Law can feel the heat coiling in his stomach. It's been too long since he's last done this and he knows he won't last. He brings a hand to wrap around Zoro's erection, stroking him in tandem with his rapid movement of his hips.

* * *

 

It's Luffy wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders and dragging him into a messy kiss that makes the green haired man's cock twitch as he comes over Law's fist. The way the swordsman's ass clenches around his dick makes Law shudder and pushes him over the edge of completion.His orgasm surges through him like a wave as though the pressure building inside him has finally released and its washing over him completely. It leaves him dazed, practically shell shocked and its fading ripples can be felt from the tip of his toes to the roots of his hair. He pulls out slowly and slumps down on the bench feeling sated and sleepy.

"Tra-guy," he hears Strawhat say,"you asleep?"

"No, unfortunately I'm not at the moment." He replies testily.

"Come here." The younger captain chirps, arms open and demanding an embrace.

"I'm quite comfortable here." Law tells him, feeling the bone deep exhaustion that had been pulling him towards blissful sleep being replaced with irritation.

Luffy huffs and looks at him sceptically. Roronoa doesn't comment too preoccupied with cleaning the mess on his face with the rubber man's crumpled shirt.

"Tra-guy." Strawhat says imploringly.

"Truly, Mr. Strawhat. I'm absolutely fine." He protests. He doesn't really feel up to arguing with his ally, but after being pushed around tonight there's only so much Law can take.

A strong arm grabs his wrist and pulls him into a tangle of warm limbs.

"Quit yapping, I can't sleep." Grumbles the swordsman as he nuzzles tiredly into Strawhat's thigh.

Law gives, tucking himself up against Zoro's chest and resting his head on Luffy's leg. He can't seem to win when it comes to Strawhat and his crew, but he can't begrudge them, not really. He's been alone for too long, been trapped in a careful game of cat and mouse since he ran away through the snow that day, but here, pressed between resting bodies some of that heart tearing anxiety melts away. He isn't cold and alone, he has something to give him warmth and he'd be tempted to say he's content with this. Glad to say there's something new he can add to the short list of things in his life that aren't completely abysmal. He drifts into slumbers open arms easily for the first time in a long time. Law muses that he really does gain more than he'd care to admit in this alliance and that's not a bad thing. He was nowhere near prepared for what was to come when he suggested it that day, yet strangely he doesn't regret it.

He's a dead man walking, the least he deserves is a little sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend it took them like 4 days to get to Dressrosa, okay? 
> 
> This took me a very long time to write because I'm lazy. Um...feel free to comment/review! I need a nap now.


End file.
